Vorlage:Infobox/doc
| 1 | 2 }} | old | | }} This template is intended as a meta-template: a template used for constructing other templates. It is not meant for use directly in an article, but can be used on a one-off basis if required. See for an introduction to infoboxes and information on how to design them. See Category:Infobox templates for specific infobox templates. Usage Usage is similar to , but with an additional distinction. Each row on the table can contain either a header, or a label/data pair, or just a data cell. These are mutually exclusive states so if you define a row with both a header and a label/data pair, the label/data pair is ignored. To insert an image somewhere other than at the top of the infobox, or to insert freeform data, use a row with only a data field. Number ranges To allow flexibility when the layout of an infobox is changed, it may be helpful when developing an infobox to use non-contiguous numbers for header and label/data rows. Parameters for new rows can then be inserted in future without having to renumber existing parameters. For example: |header3 = Section 1 |label5 = Label A |data5 = Data A |label7 = Label C |data7 = Data C |header10 = Section 2 |label12 = Label D |data12 = Data D It is also possible to automatically renumber parameter names by using Module:IncrementParams. Note that although there is no limitation on the number of rows available, row parameters should not be numbered more than 50 apart. See the Limitations section below for more details. Parameters View/discuss/edit links ;name :If this parameter is present, "view/discuss/edit" links will be added to the bottom of the infobox, pointing to the named template. You can use . :However this is rarely what you want, because it will send users clicking these links in an infobox in an article to the template code rather than the data in the infobox that they probably want to change. Title There are two different ways to put a title on an infobox. One contains the title inside the infobox's border, the other puts it on top as a caption. You can use both of them together if you like, or just one or the other, or even neither (though this is not recommended). ;title : Text to put in the caption over top of the table. ;above : Text to put within the uppermost cell of the table. Optional content ;subheader(n) : additional title fields which fit below } and }. Subheader parameters should not be spaced more than 10 apart. ;image(n) : images to display at the top of the template. Use full image syntax, for example . Image is centered by default. See WP:ALT for more on alt text. Image parameters should not be spaced more than 10 apart. ;caption(n) : Text to put underneath the images. ;header(n) : Text to use as a header in row n. Header and data parameters should not be spaced more than 50 apart. ;label(n): Text to use as a label in row n. ;data(n): Text to display as data in row n. Header and data parameters should not be spaced more than 50 apart. ;below: Text to put in the bottom cell. The bottom cell is intended for footnotes, see-also, and other such information. ;child: See the embedding section for details. Note: for any given value for (n), not all combinations of parameters are permitted. The presence of a will cause the corresponding (and , see below) to be ignored; the absence of a will cause the corresponding to be ignored. Valid combinations for any single row are: * * * See the rendering of header4, label4, and data4 in the examples section below. Optional CSS styling ;bodystyle : Applies to the infobox table as a whole ;titlestyle : Applies only to the title caption. Adding a background color is usually inadvisable since the text is rendered "outside" the infobox. ;abovestyle : Applies only to the "above" cell at the top. The default style has font-size:125%; since this cell is usually used for a title, if you want to use the above cell for regular-sized text include "font-size:100%;" in the abovestyle. ;imagestyle : Applies to the cell the image is in. This includes the text of the image caption, but you should set text properties with captionstyle instead of imagestyle in case the caption is moved out of this cell in the future. ;captionstyle : Applies to the text of the image caption. ;headerstyle : Applies to all header cells ;labelstyle : Applies to all label cells ;datastyle : Applies to all data cells ;belowstyle : Applies only to the below cell HTML classes ;bodyclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox as a whole. ;titleclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's title caption. ;aboveclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's "above" cell. ; aboverowclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the complete table row the "above" cell is on. ; subheaderclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's subheader. ; subheaderrowclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the complete table row the subheader is on. ;imageclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the image. ; imagerowclass(n) : These parameters are inserted into the "class" attribute for the complete table row the respective images are on. ;rowclass(n) : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the specified row '''including' the label or other explanatory text. ;class(n) : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the data cell of the specified row. If there's no data cell it has no effect. ;belowclass : This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's below cell. Microformats This template supports the addition of microformat information. This is done by adding "class" attributes to various data cells, indicating what kind of information is contained within. To flag an infobox as containing hCard information, for example, add the following parameter: |bodyclass = vcard And for each row containing a data cell that's part of the vcard, add a corresponding class parameter: |class1 = fn |class2 = org |class3 = tel ...and so forth. "above" and "title" can also be given classes, since these are usually used to display the name of the subject of the infobox. See Wikipedia:WikiProject Microformats for more information on adding microformat information to Wikipedia, and microformat for more information on microformats in general. Italic titles Titles of articles with infoboxes may be made italic, in line with WP:ITALICTITLE, by passing the italic title parameter. *Turn on italic titles by passing }}} from the infobox. *Turn off by default but allow some instances to be made italic by passing }}} *Do not make any titles italic by not passing the parameter at all. Making fields optional A row with a label but no data is not displayed. This allows for the easy creation of optional infobox content rows. To make a row optional use a parameter that defaults to an empty string, like so: |label5 = Population |data5 = } This way if an article doesn't define the population parameter in its infobox the row won't be displayed. For more complex fields with pre-formatted contents that would still be present even if the parameter wasn't set, you can wrap it all in an "#if" statement to make the whole thing vanish when the parameter is not used. For instance, the "#if" statement in the following example reads "#if:the parameter mass has been supplied |then display it, followed by 'kg'": |label6 = Mass |data6 = }| } kg}} For more on #if, see here. You can also make headers optional in a similar way. If you want a header to appear only if one or more of the data fields that fall under it are filled, one could use the following pattern as an example of how to do it: |title = Example of an optional header |header1 = } } }|Optional header}} |label2 = Item one |data2 = } |label3 = Item two |data3 = } |label4 = Item three |data4 = } }} header1 will be shown if any of item_one, item_two, or item_three is defined. If none of the three parameters are defined the header won't be shown. The trick to this is that the "if" returns false only if there is nothing whatsoever in the conditional section, so only if all three of item_one, item_two and item_three are undefined will the if statement fail. Examples Notice how when a label is defined without an accompanying data cell the row doesn't appear in the displayed infobox, and when a header is defined on the same row as a data cell all of them are displayed. For this example, and Embedding One infobox template can be embedded into another using the parameter. This feature can be used to create a modular infobox, or to create more well defined logical sections. Previously, it was necessary to use embedding in order to create infoboxes with more than 99 rows, but there is now no limit to the number of rows that can be defined in a single instance of . | data2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | data2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} Note, in the examples above, the child infobox is placed in a data field, not a header field. Notice that the section subheadings are not in bold font if bolding is not explicitly specified. To obtain bold section headings, place the child infobox in a header field, either using | header2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | header2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} or, | header2 = Second subsection |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | header2 = Second subsection |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} Note that omitting the parameter, and not including any text preceding the embedded infobox, may result in spurious blank table rows, creating gaps in the visual presentation. Subboxes An alternative method for embedding is to use , which removes the outer border from the infobox, but preserves the interior structure. One feature of this approach is that the parent and child boxes need not have the same structure, and the label and data fields are not aligned between the parent and child boxes. | data4 = | label5 = Label 5 | data5 = Data 5 | header6 = Main 6 }} | data4 = | label5 = Label 5 | data5 = Data 5 | header6 = Main 6 }} | content4 = | heading5 = Heading 5 }} | content4 = | heading5 = Heading 5 }} Full blank syntax (Note: there is no limit to the number of possible rows; only 20 are given below since infoboxes larger than that will be relatively rare. Just extend the numbering as needed. The microformat "class" parameters are also omitted as they are not commonly used.) |bodystyle = |title = |titlestyle = |above = |abovestyle = |imagestyle = |captionstyle = |image = |caption = |image2 = |caption2 = |headerstyle = |labelstyle = |datastyle = |header1 = |label1 = |data1 = |header2 = |label2 = |data2 = |header3 = |label3 = |data3 = |header4 = |label4 = |data4 = |header5 = |label5 = |data5 = |header6 = |label6 = |data6 = |header7 = |label7 = |data7 = |header8 = |label8 = |data8 = |header9 = |label9 = |data9 = |header10 = |label10 = |data10 = |header11 = |label11 = |data11 = |header12 = |label12 = |data12 = |header13 = |label13 = |data13 = |header14 = |label14 = |data14 = |header15 = |label15 = |data15 = |header16 = |label16 = |data16 = |header17 = |label17 = |data17 = |header18 = |label18 = |data18 = |header19 = |label19 = |data19 = |header20 = |label20 = |data20 = |belowstyle = |below = }} Limitations Previously, the number of rows available to this template was limited to 99. This restriction has been lifted now that the template has been ported to a Lua module, but to maintain backwards compatibility there is now a limit on the number of rows apart by which parameters will be detected. If parameters are numbered more than 50 apart, the later parameters may be ignored (depending on the exact numbers involved), and if parameters are numbered more than 100 apart, the later parameters will definitely be ignored. For example, this code will display properly: |header3 = Section 1 |label48 = Label A |data48 = Data A |data92 = Data B |label136 = Label C |data136 = Data C |header177 = Section 2 |label215 = Label D |data215 = Data D But in this code, only Section 1, Label A and Data A will be displayed: |header3 = Section 1 |label48 = Label A |data48 = Data A |data102 = Data B |label103 = Label C |data103 = Data C |header115 = Section 2 |label120 = Label D |data120 = Data D Note that parameter values may be blank - parameters are counted unless they are completely absent from the template invocation. There are also similar limitations for image parameters and subheader parameters. In those cases parameters should not be numbered more than 10 apart. Porting to other MediaWikis The infobox template requires the Scribunto extension and HTMLTidy to be installed. It may not work with other MediaWikis. WikiProject Transwiki has a version of this template that has been modified to work on other MediaWikis. See also * Module:Infobox - the Lua module on which this template is based * Template:Infobox/old - the old ParserFunctions implementation * * |sandbox|| Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates generating microformats Infobox }}